Khord Selanne
'Basic Information' Name: '''Khord '''Surname: Selanne Home world: Nar Shaddaa Species: Cyborg (Human) Age: 35++ Gender: Male Marital Status: Married – Amarequi Selanne Class: Bounty Hunter - Mercenary Height: 5’ 10” Weight: 165 lbs. Early Life Khord grew up on Nar Shaddaa as the only child of an Imperial Agent (Sniper) and his wife. From the time he was a small boy, his father taught him the basics and then the finer points of shooting and weapon maintenance in a way that most would consider overbearing. Before he was ever allowed to fire a weapon, his father had him prove that he understood the importance of breathing techniques and mental preparation by forcing him to spend hours practicing these skills while holding a five pound metal rod in various firing positions: Prone, Seated, Kneeling, Standing, Left Barricade, and Right Barricade. Khord could re-assemble his father’s sniper rifle in less than 60 seconds by the time he was six years old. Only when his father was convinced of his mastery of all positions and techniques, was Khord finally allowed to discharge his first shot at the age of seven. Khord would prove to be an excellent student. He was shooting competitively by the time he was 10, and by the time he turned 12 he was forbidden to enter junior competitions and turned to adult competition. Even at this young age he showed enough ability to often finish in the Top 10 against men 20 and 30 years older than him. But all of this blissful existence would come to an end when Khord’s father was killed in the line of duty just prior to Khord’s 14th birthday. The circumstances of his father’s death were classified by Imperial Forces and his body was never recovered. This would come to bother Khord as he and his mother were forced to move into poorer and poorer sections of Nar Shaddaa when the Imperial Army failed to provide them with more than the most basic stipend. The net result of these drastic changes in Khord’s life was that he became more and more emotionally detached from those around him. He harbored a deep dislike for the Imperial Military, although he never once faltered in his support for the Empire in general. When he reached manhood, he was able to sign on with the crew of a Mandalorian bounty hunter who remembered the precocious young marksman Khord had been and proceeded to teach him the ways of a professional mercenary. Khord was a fast student and just three years later he would venture out on his own. Recent Events As a result of his great success working as a mercenary and bounty hunter, Khord is financially comfortable. He has however, come to view life differently and is now concerned with more esoteric concepts such as: His body of work and reputation, his legacy, and the fate of his family should he meet an untimely end. Once a young and fearless fighter, Khord is now more of a wise warrior who, while still fearless, tends to pick and choose his battles for maximum effect. Khord married one of his ship's crew -- Amarequi -- a specialist in technical and healing arts approximately one year ago and cares deeply for her. They have no children at this time. Khord also continues to be devoted to, and care for his aging mother who still resides on nar Shaddaa. He purchased a home for her in one of the wealthier sections some years ago, and continues to provide for her. In keeping with this shift towards more long-term thinking, Khord recently joined the retinue of a young Sith House headed by Lord Rhodos Vasta in order to acquire some stability and ensure the future of his family. An arrangement which would never have appealed to the young Khord is thus very well suited to his current thinking. How well the intricacies of life in a Sith House will mesh with his mature view on life is something that remains to be seen. Most recently, Khord accepted a promotion to Commander of House Vasta's Armsmen and is currently in the process of organizing it a manner he feels comfortable with. Out of Character Information Weapon Skills: Khord is primarily attached to his dual blasters, but his marksmanship skills are actually the result of significant training with long barrel weapons at a young age. Fears & Inabilities: Khord is somewhat closed-minded in the sense that he almost never takes advice and usually only pretends to consider the opinion of others. He prefers to keep his own counsel in all matters and often finds himself in unnecessary predicaments due to his inability to recognize wisdom from outside sources. Strengths & Talents: Khord is an exceptional marksman with either blasters or any long-barreled weapon. He is also quite agile and generally imperturbable in a battle situation. Personality: Khord is generally reserved and has a rather dry sense of humor that can get him into trouble at times. To call Khord coolly detached is an understatement – he is stoic in the extreme and cannot be moved to any type of action by emotion. This comes in very handy as a mercenary, but it is also a barrier to personal relationships. Political: Financially secure due to his previous activity as a bounty hunter, and by nature very straighforward in his dealings, Khord cannot be bribed, bought or intimidated into doing something against his will. Having sworn an oath of fealty to Lord Rhodos Vasta, he is single-minded in his adherence to the House's best interest and will not be drawn into any factional plotting unless he sees it as something that would be in the best interest of Lord Rhodos and Lady Kaviroph. It should be noted that khord finds the political machinations of the Sith distasteful in the extreme -- he is the type of man who believes very strongly in merit-based assignments and will choose his officers solely on that basis. He sees the Jari Council's general affinity for scheming, bribery and back-stabbing as highly inefficient and a detriment to the House, and thus refuses to be drawn into any of it. He doesn't like political turmoil and disapproves of the Lord and Lady's willingness to tolerate -- and even encourage -- it.